


Stud

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Het, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji has a tongue piercing. Naoto enjoys it very, very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stud

When Kanji got his tongue piercing, he never thought about what he could do with it. It just seemed like a cool thing to have, like the stud in his nose and rings in his ear.

It took a while to get used to it, but after a few weeks, it had felt completely natural. He had stopped thinking about it as something separate - sure, he took it out during the night, but putting it in again each morning was just another part of his daily routine, kind of like brushing his teeth, nothing he thought about much during the days.

He still didn't think much of it when they started dating. It didn't get in the way of kissing. Not the kind of careful, shy and hesitant ones they used to share, anyway. Hell, they were more worried about noses. No matter what they did, it didn't seem like they could avoid collisions. But it was all good. 

The piercing wasn't exactly the first thing on either of their minds when they decided to take it further, either.

Naoto had covered her face with both hands, cheeks, ears, neck, even her chest flushed with equal measures embarrassment and arousal. She had blushed even deeper when he got her bra off, had been so red that he almost expected her to catch on fire, and he had choked a little when he tried to reassure her with a _Fuck, you're beautiful_ , and they had both laughed at themselves and kissed some more. Before he knew it, she was pressing her breasts against his chest and he could feel her nipples harden as he held her around the waist and stroked her back and shoulders, her neck, and combed his fingers through her thick, short, dark hair.

They were really great - kind of bigger than he had expected, but not disproportionate; they complemented the curve of her waist and hips perfectly, made her look like a _woman_ , not just a girl, and it was breathtaking. (Well, probably would have been if the way she was kissing him hadn't already robbed him of his breath.)

Then she made little encouraging noises when he bent down to kiss them. Stood on her tiptoes and arched her back and stroked his hair. He could have spent forever just sucking her nipples and listening to her sigh and moan. Hell, he probably did. And he loved her for _letting_ him.

But she probably wasn't going to get off on that alone, so he ended up carrying her over to the bed after a while, setting her down and kneeling on the floor, and there he was, with Naoto on her back, face covered, skin flushed, as he kissed her through her panties. (They were blue. It suited her really well. He should tell her. Later. When he wasn't using his mouth for more important things.) The texture of cotton was kind of rough under his lips and tongue, didn't get wet and slippery the way skin would, but it was fun - different, building anticipation. 

He could feel her getting warmer through the cloth. It was incredible. _She_ was incredible.

When he looked up, she was peering down at him between her fingers and he saw her lick her lips, tongue flicking out quickly, and then she sucked her lower lip in between her teeth and whimpered as if she wanted to tell him to get on with it already.

She covered her face again when he lifted her legs up and began to ease the panties off her. Gave a little whine and resisted when they were off and he tried to part her legs again. So he started to stroke and massage her thighs instead, and she began to relax.

Then, still without showing her face, she parted her legs all of her own volition.

Fuck, she was magnificent. Soft, full lips flushed and lightly parted, letting him glimpse dark, moist pink between them. A little neat bush (everything about Naoto was _neat_ ) of dark midnight hair that he couldn't resist petting lightly with the back of a finger. Even that was soft, fuzzy. Damn, she was so _cute_. It probably wasn't the right thing to tell her, but _damn_.

His hand shook a little, but she didn't seem to mind. Actually, she made a happy little sound with every stroke, as if to say that his clumsily affectionate petting made her happy for some unknown reason.

Still. There was more to explore. 

His hand trembled even more when he let the next stroke carry him further down. Naoto's little breathless noise and a faint tremor in her thigh seemed encouraging, so he repeated it. 

His hand steadied slightly as he caressed her lips, left, then right, admiring the soft flesh with a kind of amazed dumbfoundedness.

She made a louder noise when he raised his other hand and gently parted her lower lips with his thumbs so he could admire the glistening folds within.

It was awesome. She was pink and slick, she was wet just for him, and he could see the little bud of her clitoris peek out right there...

He couldn't resist kissing it and she made another noise, higher-pitched, a little more urgent as his lips brushed against it.

"'s... that okay?"

"You're doing fine." It was a breathless whisper, full of desire. "Just - just fine." 

(Those were her actual words, but what she said sounded kind of like _more_ to him.)

Emboldened, he let his tongue brush against her. Naoto shifted, leaving her left arm lying across her eyes but lowering her right hand to stroke his hair encouragingly, urging him on.

He hadn't known what to expect, but she even tasted nice. 'course, it didn't matter what she tasted like because it was the taste of _Naoto_ , so there was no way he wasn't going to enjoy it.

He could keep _this_ up forever, too.

He flattened his tongue against her - the first time he used more than just the tip - and slowly slid it up from her entrance to the top of her slit.

Then the metal stud in his tongue bumped across that little button, and Naoto made a loud, shrill noise and her hands slammed down on his shoulders, short nails digging in, pushing him away.

"Th- That _thing_!"

Her eyes were wide. 

"Huh? Oh... oh yeah. That thing." He scratched the back of his head as he stuck his tongue out, showing off the piercing. It was simple, just a bar with a sphere stuck on each side, nothing to write home about, but it was there. 

Naoto's expression did not change. She struggled to sit up and reached for it, lightly ran her finger over his tongue and the stud. Plucked at it, very carefully, sliding the metal bar back and forth through the hole in his tongue. 

"I f- forgot you had that," she said as she played with it, a little absently. "Forgot."

He'd need his tongue back to tell her it was fine, but he shrugged and grunted something that hopefully had the same kind of effect. Her shoulders shook with brief, silent laughter, just once or twice, and she twirled the bar back and forth slowly as she regained her composure.

Then, suddenly, she let her hand fall and turned away, cheeks flushing again, darkly. "Kiss me," she ordered, without looking him in the eye. "D... deep. I, I want to feel it. Before you begin."

He could do that. Indeed, there was something in her voice, insecure but demanding, that made it very difficult to do otherwise.

He put a hand on the back of her head, tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her down so he could press his lips against hers. Before he could even begin to slide his tongue in between them, he felt hers pushing against him, not asking, _demanding_ passage, and then she was toying with the orb on top, pushing and plucking at it with the tip of her tongue, a deep, sloppy kiss that sent rivulets of mingled saliva dripping down his chin.

She was panting by the time they parted, eyes narrowed, face still flushed.

"I want that on me." There was no insecurity, no hesitation this time. "Kanji, please."

"Ya... you don't have to..." Don't have to _beg_ , because that was what it sounded like, but Naoto shut him up by leaning closer, letting him feel her hot breath as she repeated that plea: " _Kanji. Please._ "

She got a kiss for that, quick and wet, and then he pushed her back down on the bed and dove in between her thighs.

As soon as his tongue made contact, he felt a trembling hand at the back of his head, slender fingers fisting in hair too short to get a proper grip on.

It didn't keep him from doing what he wanted to do, and it was pretty hot, so he didn't mind.

Even when he gave her another little nudge with the metal and she nearly tore a whole fistful of his hair out.

He would have liked to explore, but it seemed a pity to do something she might not like when what he was doing now seemed to be working so well, so he kept just licking her there, alternating between soft tongue and hard metal, and it wasn't long before she had both hands on the back of his head, making _extra_ certain that he wasn't going anywhere.

If she hoped that it would make him renew his efforts, she was completely right. Soon his tongue was moving as fast as he could manage, gliding easily across flesh slick with saliva and her own moisture. 

It ended faster than he could have imagined, when he managed to slide the piercing in against her clit under its hood by accident and Naoto just _lost it_. He held on to her hips as she shivered and shook and ground against him, hands trembling as she pulled him tighter against her. Her thighs clenched and shifted as she locked her ankles together behind his back and used her legs as well to pull him closer. As he looked up, she was shaking her head back and forth, back and forth until she managed to catch a corner of the pillow between her teeth and bit down on it and lay there shaking, groaning around the linen with each tremor that ran through her body.

He wasn't sure how long it lasted. All he knew was that Naoto loved it, and so did he.

Eventually she lay still and panting and let her arms and legs relax. He raised his head and she met his gaze without hesitation, still flushed, but with a dreamy look in her eyes and a small, satisfied smile on her lips.

"Kiss me," she ordered, voice thick, and he pulled her up, wrapped his arms around her back and shoulders to steady her as he complied.

It hadn't been necessary. Naoto clung to him with trembling but strong arms, tongue darting against him with the same enthusiasm as before, seeking out the little metal bulb she had been grinding against only moments before.

It didn't last long before she broke off to reach down between them to wrap her hand around his hard, aching cock. She gave it a quick stroke before she looked up, meeting his gaze with a predatory grin.

"On your back. _Now_."

She wasted no time with foreplay. Once she had him on the bed and knelt on the floor, where he had been moments earlier, she dove right in and engulfed his throbbing cock with her mouth, one hand wrapped around the base of it, the other playing with his balls, cupping and gently rolling them together in her palm. Her hands were calm and gentle, and the contrast between that and her frenzied sucking and licking was incredible, and _hot_ , like half a million degrees hotter than the sun. Half his dick disappeared inside her mouth before she began to pull back again, leaving it dripping with precome and saliva, rolling down his shaft, over her fingers below.

There was nothing he could do but groan helplessly and dig his fingers into the mattress and hold on.

Naoto looked as if she would have smirked if she hadn't been so busy bobbing her head up and down and hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him as deep as she was able, tongue working furiously against him.

He had been able to find what she liked pretty quickly, but she was still the detective prince and it wasn't more than a minute before she learned where to focus her attention, and it wasn't more than a couple of minutes after _that_ that he realized that she had already brought him past the point of no return. He tried to get out a warning as he felt the familiar tightening in his groin and balls (enhanced by the _un_ familiar sensation of her cool fingers on him right there, oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ) but only managed to open his mouth and close it again, soundlessly.

A few seconds later, he shot his load deep inside Naoto's mouth, his fists trembling as they grasped the sheet with desperate strength.

And Naoto... just swallowed. He could feel her mouth and throat working against him, her lips tightly sealed around his shaft. She didn't spill a drop. Nor did she let go before he was well and truly finished and his dick had softened entirely, and then she pulled back and let it fall to smack wetly against his stomach.

She was still panting when she nestled up against his chest and pulled the blanket over them.

"Kanji?" she said after a few moments. When he opened his mouth to ask what she wanted, he found a finger sliding in and rubbing across the stud on top of his tongue. "I want one," she said, a hoarse, husky voice that told him in no uncertain terms that she could go for another round anytime he felt up for it.

All he could do was keep sucking her finger and pull her completely on top of him, then dig his fingers into her ass and press her tightly against him so she could feel him growing hard again.

Naoto grinned, the same predatory grin as before, in a silent promise. It looked like _I am going to fuck you until the bed breaks_.

Kanji had absolutely no objections.


End file.
